The Snow Queen
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Ever since his mother's death ten years ago, Kurt hated the Winter. However, when he meets Blaine, his father's new employee, everything changes. Just when Kurt's happy again, a mysterious figure in white steals his love away. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story is very AU, and based on the 2002 film "The Snow Queen". So, yes, this is basically a love story. I will, of course, be making changes to suit whatever mush comes into my head. **

**Another thing; this is set whenever the film was set, so it's not really modern day...**

**I own nothing!**

**On that note; enjoy!**

Kurt Hummel had always loved the winter. Maybe it was because his parents would take him out to the nearby river, and they'd ice skate with the rest of their village. Well, he and his Mom would ice skate; his dad would mainly just sit there and watch. But it was still fun.

Then, one day, when he was eight, it all changed.

And he didn't like Winter anymore.

It had started off with his mother hugging him goodbye. Why she was leaving in the first place, young Kurt couldn't remember. But she'd smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Kurt," She said, rubbing his arms to keep him warm. "Grandma will skate with you, and you two can teach Daddy, okay?" Kurt nodded, as his Mom gave him one last hug. "Alright, now be good, okay?" Kurt nodded, and let his Grandma lead him away to where everyone was skating around.

"Come on, Daddy!" Kurt had squealed, skidding around. Elizabeth gave her family one last smile and hug, before setting off on her horse.

* * *

><p>"No!" Kurt's grandma laughed. "Burt, can you not skate?" Burt laughed. "Kurt, show him how it's done!" Kurt giggled, and let his grandma pull him up off the snowy bank. Kurt wasn't exactly good, but he could at least stay standing while moving.<p>

"Daddy, you need to be graceful!" Kurt stated obviously. "Like me and Mommy!"

"Alright, Kurt, whatever you say," Burt said, going along with it. Kurt brushed himself down, and pulled his Grandma out to skate with him.

Kurt beamed as a new song started, and started to relax and enjoy himself.

That was until his Grandma looked over his shoulder, and stopped suddenly. The music stopped abruptly, Kurt also saw his Dad, who had steadied himself on the snow, staring, his face suddenly pale. Kurt followed their gazes, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Daddy?" Kurt whispered. His mother's horse had come back – but not his mother. "Where's Mommy?"

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

"Elizabeth!" His Dad yelled, running forwards. Kurt went to run after him, skidding over as he did so. His grandma caught him in time, her face livid with fear.

"Mommy!" Kurt screamed. "Mommy! Where's Mommy?"

"She's fine," His Grandma tried shakily. "She's probably on h-her way back, Kurt..."

"I want to find my Mommy!" Kurt yelled, kicking his legs out.

"Kurt, stop kicking! Alright? You'll break the ice-"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO FIND MY MOMMY!" Kurt wailed, tears entering his eyes.

"Alright, Alright..."

* * *

><p>They'd gotten the whole town to look. Everyone, even people who hadn't been at the river to skate or play music.<p>

It was starting to get dark when Kurt's Grandma – Grandma Minna – noticed that the tiny little boy was drooping from his search. Minna looked up at Burt, who was trudging through snow, still trying to find his wife. "Burt! We need to stop for toni-"

"No!" Burt yelled, turning around. "I can't! What if she's hurt, and can't get up? She'll die!"

"Well, we're going to lose another person at this rate!" Minna sighed. "Burt, I'm worried too, but Kurt...he needs to sleep..."

"Then take him home," Burt ordered. "Take everyone if you need to...let me just...try..." He turned back around, yelling out his wife's name again. Minna sighed, her hand still locked with Kurt's.

"Come on, Kurt...we're going to have to get out of the cold..."

"But what about Mommy?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. "She's going to get cold too!"

"Your Dad will find her," His Grandma promised. "Okay? In fact, when you wake up, she'll probably be home, in her bed."

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't sleep. He waited to see if he could hear his Mom's voice. He tried to sleep, his eyes heavy, but it wouldn't come to him. Finally, he managed to sleep off a few hours, only to wake as soon as the sun rose.<p>

So he ran to his Mom and Dad's room, hopeful that while he was sleeping, someone had found her.

But all he saw was that no one had slept in the bed at all.

* * *

><p>After his Grandma had forced him to have Breakfast, she finally relented, and dressed him up in his coat and other Winter necessities, so that they could try and find his parents.<p>

By the time half an hour had passed, they'd found no traces of either parents. Kurt, suddenly terrified, yanked his hand from Minna's grip, tearing through the forest, not knowing where he was going.

"Mommy!" He cried. "Mommy!" Tears filled his eyes again, and he wiped them away, trying not to start crying. "Mommy!"

And then he heard a coughing, followed by some gasps. Hope restored, Kurt ran towards the noise, wasting no time. "Mommy!"

And then he saw it. A crowd of people, gathered in a tiny huddle. Finally feeling better, he ran towards the group, pushing past people to see his Mother.

And what he saw scarred him.

"Mommy?" He asked, in a low whisper. "Mommy..."

"Elizabeth!" Kurt turned his head, and saw his Father pushing through hurriedly, hope on his face. "Eliza-" He stopped as his eyes fell on the sight.

She was lying there, snow covering her, not moving. Kurt sniffled, fearing what he knew had happened. "Daddy...what's w-w-wrong with Mommy?"

Burt said nothing, and just wrapped an arm around his son, his breathing shallow. Kurt, finally getting it completely, started to cry. That was the only sound that filled the air for a while, no one daring to move or make a sound.

* * *

><p>Nearly ten years later, Kurt had grown up. His face hadn't really changed all that much; he still looked annoyingly young, but he'd grown taller; his frame thin, but not too thin. His hair was often styled, and he had become extremely handsome. His lips were pink, and his Grandma Minna often said that they were very kissable. Kurt had laughed. He hadn't done a lot of that since his mother had died. No one had.<p>

And his eyes...well, he had his mother's eyes; three different colours; blue, green and gray, all mashed into one, although at times, one colour was more prominent than the others, depending on his mood.

After someone had gone to move his mother's body, someone had returned a brooch she'd been wearing. His Father, too pained, told Kurt that he could have it. Kurt had always liked it, and he remembered hot tears pouring down his face at the time. Now, the brooch was locked away in a drawer, for safety (he couldn't bear to lose it), and because he didn't feel right about wearing it just yet.

Preparing himself for another day, Kurt straightened his clothes, and went about his work. However, today was a day that would change his life.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson, eighteen years old, felt nervous. When he'd applied to help Burt Hummel fix automobiles that passed through the town, he hadn't realised just how tough his new boss was. When he'd asked, someone had said he'd had a tough ten years. Blaine didn't know whether to worry about losing his new job, or having a tough time working for Burt.<p>

Blaine straightened his jacket, checking how he looked in the mirror. It was hard to believe that one year ago he'd been rich, handsome (which he still was), and not having to worry about anything. And now...

Blaine shook his head, and smiled at himself in the mirror hopefully. Today would be a good day. He could feel it.

He grabbed his hat off the nearby desk chair, and left his small hotel room.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't, in all honesty, like working on Automobiles. He'd always wanted to do different things, like his mother. For instance, Kurt loved to sing and dance. But working on Automobiles helped his father, and his father needed all the help he could get, especially since his mother's death. And anyway, he didn't touch them often; he just did inventory most of the time.<p>

"We have someone else working from today," His dad mentioned. Kurt looked at his Dad from his spot across the shop, and frowned.

"Who?" He asked, not liking where this was going.

"Why are you so interested?" Burt asked. Kurt shrugged, and went back to fiddling with his overalls.

"I was just wondering," Kurt spoke softly.

"Well, I can't really remember his name, but he seemed nice enough...Maybe a little dim..." Kurt snorted before he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly. "I-I'll go and check the Inventory."

* * *

><p>"...So you don't fiddle with any of the parts, you don't fiddle with any tools, and you don't touch the automobiles that we receive. Do you understand?" Blaine nodded quickly, trying to make himself seem useful.<p>

"Y-Yes sir." He said.

"Your hours are from whenever the sun rises to whenever I decide is a good time to close the shop. Do you understand me, Anderson?"

"Yes sir."

"Another thing; if you're late, it comes out of your salary, no matter how small or large," Blaine nodded, biting his lip. "Finally, whatever I tell you to do, you do, yes?"

"Yes sir." Blaine repeated earnestly. Burt seemed satisfied, and nodded at him.

"First job, go and get some overalls. Or, you can work without them, your choice."

"I-I think I'll get some overalls." Blaine said quickly, hurrying to do so.

"After that, I need you to grab the phone on the table, and try and get a hold of someone named Mr O' Reilly..."

"Umm, sir," Blaine said quietly. "I don't know his number or anything..."

"That's why it's written down in a special book in the drawer of the table."

"Oh." Blaine blushed, and nodded once, before setting off to work.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been keeping an eye on him from where he was sat. His Dad had been right when he said the new employee was a little dim. It was obvious the boy had never worked a day in his life, let alone in an Automobile shop.<p>

Kurt quickly finished his evaluation on the parts in the shop, and closed the book he was scribbling in. He stood up, book in his arms, and strode over to his Father.

"Done," He said softly. "Next?"

"Right, go and check how much money we have, and then check what automobiles we're meant to be fixing," He paused for a moment. "And remember-"

"I know," Kurt said quickly. "Prioritize them; soonest collection date cars go first."

* * *

><p>Blaine had just banged his head on the table. He swore under his breath, and looked up, eyes watering. Where was the book Mr Hummel had told him about? There <em>wasn't<em> a drawer on this table!

Straightening up, he looked to see if his boss had seen him bang his head, before his mouth dropped open.

Because what he saw was beautiful.

The boy standing at the opposite end of the shop was breathtaking, even in overalls. He was almost glowing, what with how pale his skin was. He was tall (well, taller than Blaine at any rate), and from across the shop, he could see that his lips were a delicious looking pinkish-red. And the boy was looking at _him_.

Blaine grinned across at him, his heart thumping wildly. The boy simply raised his eyebrows and turned away, continuing with his work. And that was it.

Blaine just carried on grinning, undeterred. Because, for a moment, the boy had looked back at him.

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm sorry I'm terrible at updating, but if any of you have read my other stories, you'll know from the Author's Notes I'm not a "happy bunny". **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>That new boy was so stupid. Kurt tried to ignore him, as he did with a lot of his Father's employees...but...well...<p>

He kept getting in the way! Kurt growled to himself. He usually wasn't one to get annoyed, but...just...UGH!

Even worse, it was like the young man was _stalking_ him. Kurt shuddered. He didn't like it when everyone, male and female, stared at him like _that_, no matter how flattering it was meant to be.

Sighing, be carried on watching the young man from the corner of his eyes, ready to criticise him if he did his job wrong.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew that working wasn't exactly easy but...Wow. Burt Hummel had a lot of jobs for him to do.<p>

Whenever he could, Blaine had grinned at the beautiful boy (he _had _to learn his name!), only to have the boy turn away from him, or Burt to ask him why he was grinning like that. But Blaine kept on grinning, because he knew he could get the other boy to smile back, if he really tried. You just had to wait.

Of course, it didn't help that Blaine was doing his job wrong.

"Bugger," He muttered, accidentally dropping the money he'd been given. The coins rolled around on the floor, and disappeared in the poor light. Blaine got down on his hands and knees, searching desperately. If he got fired, it not only meant he was jobless, it meant he wouldn't be able to see that beautiful boy again.

"Looking for something?" He heard an angelic voice ask. Blaine looked up, almost banging his head on a nearby table.

The boy stood there, arms crossed, lips pursed.

"Uhmm...I...Ummm..." Blaine stumbled, feeling incredibly stupid. The boy raised his eyebrow.

"You "Umm"?" He asked, not impressed. Blaine shook his head.

"No...I'm...money..." He spluttered out. The boy looked down at the floor, and suddenly, he bent down. He then straightened up, holding said coins.

"You mean these ones?" Blaine nodded, not trusting his mouth. "Well, here." Blaine struggled standing up, and took the money from him.

"Thanks," He said quickly. As the young man turned away, Blaine couldn't help but stare after him.

* * *

><p>"...I mean, he just sat there, and he couldn't even put a simple sentence together!" Kurt complained to his Grandma Minna that night. Minna listened, bemused somewhat.<p>

"He sounded like a nice lad when I saw him at the shop earlier." Kurt stared at her.

"You went out into town, and you didn't come to talk to me?" Kurt asked, in almost mock horror. Minna waved him off, and Kurt carried on with his rant, a hint of a smile on his face. "And he dropped all of the money! I mean, that money's the only reason that our family can afford to keep this house!"

"Kurt," Minna mused. "You and your father worry too much. This boy is obviously just looking for some fun-"

"But not at the shop!" Kurt almost growled. Minna sighed, still smiling. "It's not funny, Grandma!"

"Oh, fine..." Minna looked back down at her book again. "So, your birthday's coming up, Kurt."

"Hmm." Kurt said. "Still a while though."

"I mean, you're turning eighteen, aren't you?" Minna enquired. "That's a special birthday, and it deserves to be celebrated."

"Really, Grandma," Kurt said honestly. "I don't really want a big party. I mean, knowing Dad, if you get him worked up enough, then he'll invite every person in this town, and I don't want that." Minna just raised her brows, not looking up from her book.

"Kurt, do you really think I'd let your father do that to you?" Minna asked. "Come on, Kurt, be a little sensible." Kurt sighed.

"Right. Well, I better go make some dinner..."

"God knows what would happen if your father did it," Minna stated, engrossed in her book. "He would probably burn the kitchen down..."

* * *

><p>Blaine still had yet to learn the man's name.<p>

Unbelievable.

Blaine carried on working for the next couple of weeks, desperate to talk to the boy again, but so far, it seemed like he was being ignored. Which was kind of understandable, since he'd acted like an idiot. Even worse; Burt seemed to be giving him more and more jobs each day. Some of them were simple, like give "Mr-something-or-other change", or "Fetch me that wrench". However, others were a little harder.

"Anderson, I need you to go to the town border, and then help Mr O' Neil drag his car here."

Yeah, that job wasn't so fun. Still, the few glimpses that Blaine managed to get of the man made it all worthwhile.

One morning, about a week after he'd started, his chance came up again. He'd been polishing the rusty wheels on an ancient looking automobile, when he saw the man sitting at the table, taking money from a customer. He smiled over at him, getting ignored yet again. Blaine grinned, and looked at the cloth in his hand, before an idea came to him.

"Bud-Um..." He hummed, pretending to clean the bumper. "Da-da-dum..." The boy carried on working, scribbling something down in a book. Blaine carried on to hum/sing his tune, and, slowly, started to inch closer to his target. "Da-Da...Mmmm..." He grinned to himself. The boy looked up, a little interested. Blaine nodded once, still smiling. "Ooohhh...Ba-dum..." The corner of the boy's lips turned up, and he smiled slightly. He had a really nice smile.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, in a soft voice. This time, he didn't sound angry. Blaine just grinned.

"...La-Hmmm...Dum-Ba-Dum..." Blaine waggled his eyebrows. The younger boy gave a small giggle.

"You have a nice voice," He complimented. Blaine shrugged.

"I like to sing when I'm working," Blaine said. The man smiled again. "What about you, do you sing?" The boy hesitated.

"Not as much as I used to," He said honestly.

"Well, how about you join me?" Blaine asked. The boy didn't look so sure, so Blaine took a few steps towards him, taking his hands. "Come on, I'll show you how."

"Umm...okay..." The boy said nervously.

"By the way..." Blaine said shortly. "Call me Blaine." The boy coughed.

"Kurt."

Kurt. Such a pretty name.

"Alright, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. "It's just a little tune that you need to hum...you know, like...Hmmm...Da-Da Ba-Ba..." Kurt laughed again. "Or, you know, just put words instead..."

"Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum..." Kurt sang. Blaine laughed. "Bum-Bum...Bum-Bum..."

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Bum..." Blaine joined in. He started to dance Kurt around the shop, the two of them laughing.

"What's going on?"

Kurt immediately dropped Blaine's hands, blushing. None other than Burt Hummel stood there, not looking all that impressed.

"I...Umm..." Kurt said, stumbling.

"We were just...taking a break..." Blaine said, looking down at the floor. Kurt nodded quickly.

"Yes. That's what we were doing..." Kurt said slowly.

"Hmm. Well," Burt said with his voice cold. Blaine didn't look up. "You don't go on break unless I say so, Anderson."

"Yes sir." Blaine said solemnly. However, as soon as Burt had turned his back, Blaine grinned at Kurt chastely.

As Kurt turned away, Blaine could have sworn that the younger man smiled.

* * *

><p>Blaine loved the Winter. He loved the snowflakes, and how each one was individual, yet the same. For example, some flakes were bigger, but all of them were cold and fluffy to some degree.<p>

Blaine stuck his tongue out, and shut his eyes blissfully. Tasting snow was still fun, even now, when he was a young man. He even went as far as to spin around on the spot, laughing energetically.

"Having fun?"

Blaine stopped, and saw none other than Kurt Hummel watching him from across the cobbled street. Blaine nodded slowly, grinning.

"Yeah," He answered, chuckling to himself. "I am. Do you wanna join?" Kurt shook his head quickly, his eyes suddenly interested in his pale hands.

"No thank you," The younger man mumbled politely. "I don't really like the snow too much-"

"Don't like the snow?" Blaine asked, appalled by such a thing. "But snow is...it's beautiful! It's unique, and soft-"

"It's also freezing and slippery," Kurt snapped half-heartedly. "It kills people." At this, Kurt felt some tears come into his eyes.

Blaine scoffed, not impressed by Kurt's argument. "Kills...Yeah right. Who has it killed? Ants maybe, but I doubt your hatred against the snow is-"

"It killed my mother," Kurt burst out. "It killed her when I was little, okay?" Kurt sighed, not looking at Blaine. "Fine. You stay out here and enjoy your snow. I'm going back inside before my father starts to worry."

"Wait!" Blaine called, to no avail. How could he have been so stupid? "I'm sorry, Kurt, really!"

But Kurt had gone.

Blaine sighed angrily to himself, and kicked some snow with the toe of his snow boots. He had to go and ruin everything, didn't he? Maybe his father was right...maybe he couldn't do anything...Hell, he couldn't even be _"gay"_ right at this point...

No. Blaine snapped out of it. Sulking wasn't going to do anything, and it certainly wasn't going to make him feel any better. No, what Blaine needed to do was to win back Kurt's trust...

Blaine came up with an idea, and grinned to himself.

**Review please!**


End file.
